


Dean's fault

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt - Sam gets Dean in trouble for breaking a costly vase that he didn't break, and cas believes sam and spanks dean, and in anger dean goes into a secret hiding place and after a few hours of looking for him cas hears sam talking to his stuffed animals about getting dean in trouble on purpose and has sam show him where deans hiding spot is and after a lot of convincing deans comes out and sam apologizes, but he doesn't walk away without punishment and gets a timeout and sent to bed, after dean and cas cuddle and the next morning all is forgiven.Authors note - yeah, i didn't stick to the prompt very well but idc. i write it how i like and that's all that matters.





	Dean's fault

A crash came from the next room over where Sam and Dean were innocently playing. Castiel’s heart dropped, and of course, he ran over to see if they were alright. In front of him, he saw Sam's eyes fill with tears as he held his stuffed animal to his chest in fear and Dean, he was curled up into a tight ball, shaking slightly as he held his knees to his chest. There was a broken vase between the two, and Castiel knew he needed to find who was responsible for this.

“Boys.” Castiel knew his voice was intimidating, especially to the two brothers when they were in their little space. “Tell me which one of you did this. Now.” He growled, looking both of his boys in their eyes as he waited for an explanation. It wasn't easy for either of the boys to come clean because they sat there, stuttering, for a few moments before something in Sam’s mind clicked and he spoke up. “D...De did it.” Sam’s voice was shy and timid as he spoke, but who could blame him? Castiel was scaring the hell out of both of them. Dean's eyes lit up, and he looked over at Sam, then back to Castiel. ‘Here comes the denial,’ Castiel thought to himself. “N-No I didn't! I promise daddy! Didn't!” Today wasn't going to be a good day. All Castiel was trying to do was make the boys lunch while they watched television in the other room, but lunch was going to have to wait.

Castiel sighed to himself and looked down at Dean with cold eyes. “Dean. Do not lie to me right now. Go to your room, and I'll be up momentarily, and you will not enjoy what's coming to you. Do not talk back. Just go.” Castiel said softly, watching Dean walk around to the stairs. Moments later, he heard the door slam. “Sam? Thank you very much for telling me. You’re a very good boy. Now, go eat lunch while I deal with your brother.” He said and motioned to the kitchen with his eyes. Of course, Sam didn't own up nor did he do anything besides walk into the kitchen to eat his lunch.

Oh, Castiel never liked putting either of the boys in timeout. It was heartbreaking and he never looked forward to when that moment came. “Dean? Where are you?” Castiel called out when he saw Dean wasn't in his room. “Dean…” He sighed when he realized that Dean was in his closet. “Dean, you understand what you’ve done wrong, haven't you? I know you’re in your closet. Come out and this will be easier for you.” It was only a moment later when Dean peaked out from behind his closet door and his head dropped in shame. “Daddy, didn't...didn’t do nufin.” He whispered, frowning lightly.

Castiel knew how upset Dean was but he was a bad boy. Bad boys get punishments. “Your brother would not lie to me, Dean Winchester. You will spend ten minutes in the corner, do you understand?” Dean’s hooded eyes looked up at Castiel shyly and he nodded, tears threatening to spill again. ”Y-Yes daddy.” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper as he moved to the corner in his room, his hands behind his back to protect his butt. John always spanked Dean when he was in trouble but Castiel never would. Dean just needed to be sure. Once Dean was ready, Castiel set the timer for ten minutes and sat down behind the boy to watch him.

While this was happening, Sam was eating his lunch peacefully with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He giggled to himself and when he was done, he slipped off the barstool and padded gently into his room. He plopped down on his bed and snuggled up to his stuffed animals. Sam was starting to feel bad about framing Dean for his own wrongdoings but he shook his head and clutched his stuffed tiger to his chest. “Got De n’ trouble.” He barely whispered as he started to chew on his bottom lip. “Broke somethin’ n’ got him n’ trouble. Daddy was ’set.” Sam was correct, Castiel was upset but more disappointed in Dean. If Dean would have owned up to his wrongdoings, he would of let this whole thing pass. But no.

After the ten minutes were over, Castiel put a gentle hand on Dean’s back and pressed a kiss to his head. “Good job, kiddo. Now, you have the option to stay here or come down and eat your lunch.” While Castiel was walking out of Dean’s room, he heard Sam whispering something to his stuffed animals so he stopped to listen. “Broke somethin’ n’ got him n’ trouble. Daddy was ’set.” Castiel heard and his heart sank. He punished the wrong child because he was too ignorant to believe Dean and that he didn't do it.

Castiel’s heart plummeted and he stepped inside Sam’s room. “Samuel Winchester.” He growled, glaring at Sam and crossing his arms. Castiel’s heart into the only one that dropped. “I can't believe you’ve done this. You stay here and I’ll deal with you later. If you leave, you’ll only make it worse.” He snapped, highly disappointed in the younger Winchester. The door was slammed behind him, which he didn't mean to do, and he quickly walked over to Dean’s room, frowning and scanning the room when he saw that Dean wasn't there.

Then Castiel got an idea.

The closet.

With soft footsteps to not scare his boy, he walked over to the closet and picked the crying Dean up. “I am very sorry, Dean. I did not believe you and that was my fault. Can you forgive daddy?” After a few seconds of muffled crying, Castiel cracked. “Ok, well, I have some pie for you downstairs. That sounds yummy, huh?” Daddy asked gently, his voice soothing Dean’s mind. It was a bit funny to see Dean all curled up against his chest and a snotty nose. Castle knew he would treasure this memory forever.

Castle got Dean settled onto his lap as he fed him pie because, for the life of Dean, that boy would not let go of him. Castle knew taking pleasure in this would be a bad idea since then he would become more attached to the Winchester brothers but yet, here he is. When Dean finished his pie, Castiel knew he was ready for a nap so when Dean went limp in the angel's arms, Castiel chuckled deeply and laid him down in his bed. The angel pressed a soft kiss to the boys head and headed back to Sam’s room.

-

As Dean woke up, he looked around and noticed that Sam was in his room for red watery eyes. “M’-M’ sorry, De. I-I is n’ I loves you.” Dean could tell his brother really was sorry and upset about this does he looked over to his daddy who was standing in the doorway and gave both of them a shy smile before stretching his arms out to Sam.


End file.
